The present invention relates to the field of aviation, and more particularly to a suspension for suspending a turbine engine on a pylon or a mast carried by an aircraft.
In conventional manner, aeroengines are contained in nacelles suitable for being arranged at various locations on an aircraft, on or under a wing, or indeed on the rear fuselage, with the connection between the engine and the corresponding structural portion of the aircraft being provided by an attachment system for ensuring that mechanical forces can be transmitted between these two elements along a vertical axis Z due to the weight of the turbine engine and along a transverse axis Y as induced by the movements of the aircraft. The engine is generally suspended from a pylon or a mast at two points that define a front suspension and a rear suspension, with the transmission of thrust forces along the longitudinal axis X taking place via sloping thrust take-up bars that are situated on either side of the engine.
In known manner, the suspension and in particular the rear suspension usually includes at least three outer attachment clevises that are made integrally with the top portion of the exhaust casing of the engine. Those clevises serve to fasten the exhaust casing to the bottom ends of suspension rods having their top ends mounted on a connection beam that is substantially circularly arcuate and fastened by bolts directly under the mast used for supporting the engine. That structure presents dynamics that are complex, which is justified for tracking movements of the engine, but makes it difficult to evaluate the movements of the engine and thus makes it difficult to model them, thereby affecting the dimensioning of the clevises and of the rods, where such dimensioning turns out to be particularly difficult to achieve. It is also not possible to optimize the clearances that exist relative to the mast.